One In A Million
by LyraLockhart
Summary: As if she didn't have enough secrets already, now she finds she has super powers. Hannah Montana crossover. Chapter 6 up!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

_The Beginning_

_Miley Stewart_

_Malibu, California_

It was a warm, breezy evening. The sun made the ocean glitter like a sea of diamonds. A black limo was parked outside the Stewart's house.

"Miley! We're gonna be late!" yelled Robby Stewart.

"Coming, Dad!" came the reply from inside.

Miley Stewart stepped outside. If it hadn't been for the blond wig she was wearing, you would have known right away that she had wavy brown hair. She was thin, and very good-looking. Did I mention that she was Hannah Montana? And, being such, she was getting ready to go to a concert.

"Finally," said Lilly, already inside the limo, "I thought for a minute you weren't coming."

"My wig slipped, I had to fix it," said Miley.

"Well, it's fixed now, so let's go!"

"Alright, alright."

Miley slid into the limo, and they drove away, not knowing that someone was following them, lurking just out of sight.

8888888888888888

Miley strutted onstage, and picked up the mike off its stand.

There was a flash of bright blue light, and suddenly, all the lights on the stage, and in the building, went dead.

"Don't panic," yelled one of the crew, "We'll be able to fix this in time for the show, don't worry."

_Not again, _thought Miley. _First my cellphone shorted out when I touched it, and now this. Why does this keep happening?_

"Hannah!" shrieked Lilly, rushing onstage. "Where are you? I can't see anything!"

"Over here, Lola," said Miley.

Lilly grabbed Miley's outstretched hand. "Miley, are you okay?" she whispered, "I thought I saw something hit you."

"What kind of something?" asked Miley, confused.

"Like an electrical spark kind of something. I thought I saw a spark shoot out from the mike and hit your hand."

"What?" said Miley, "I think I would have felt it if an electrical spark had hit my hand."

"Okay, if you say so," said Lilly anxiously.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," said Miley.

888888888888888888


	2. Attack

**Chapter 2**

_Attack_

After the concert, Miley, Lilly, and Miley's bodyguard, Roxy, were going back to Miley's in the limo. Miley and Lilly were being giddy girls, due to having too much chocolate.

"_If we were a movie,_" sang Lilly, atrociously.

"_You'd be the right guy,_" added Miley, not atrociously.

"_And I'd be the best friend,_" sang both of them, atrociously, and not caring who heard, "_That you'd fall in love with in the end, We'd be laughing, Watching the sunset_—"

Suddenly, the limo jerked abruptly to the left and crashed into something, causing Miley, Lilly, and Roxy to fall out of their seats.

"Ow," said Miley, suddenly not giddy anymore, "What happened? Are you guys okay?"

"Yes," came Lilly's reply, "I think I might have a slight concussion, but other than that, I'm just peachy."

"And Roxy?" asked Miley, getting up off the floor.

"Um, not so good," said Lilly, "She's out cold."

Miley sighed. "I guess I'd better go find some help," she said.

"Why can't you just call for help on your cellphone?" asked Lilly.

"Um, have you not been paying attention these past few days?" said Miley, "My cellphone's busted."

"Oh, right," said Lilly. "And I forgot, and left mine at home."

"Yeah, which brings us back to me going to get help."

Miley crawled across the seat, to the door, and stepped out. She saw that they had crashed into a light pole.

And then, was almost immediately knocked to the ground by a man in a ski mask.

"Miley!" shrieked Lilly, as the limo door slammed shut. Lilly pounded on the window, still screaming, as a man in a trenchcoat and a baseball cap walked towards Miley, who found, now, that she was pinned to the ground by some invisible force.

Suddenly, a blindingly bright blue light shot out of Miley's hands, sending the trenchcoated man flying backwards. The other man, the one in the ski mask, ran away in fear.

Miley found that she could move again, and sat up, but only had enough strength to whisper, almost inaudibly, "No way…" before she collapsed onto the pavement, unconscious.

888888888888888888


	3. The Morning After

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine. The OCs in the next chapter are, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The Morning After_

_Miley walked down an empty street, looking for someone… The sky was dark… She heard a disturbance, and ran in that direction… There he was, waiting for her…_

"Miley, wake up."

Miley opened her eyes. She was in her room, and her Dad and her brother, Jackson, were hovering over her bedside, and looking at her anxiously. Miley sat up slowly, still feeling a bit sore from the previous night's events. _The previous night's events…_

"I—I—I—I shot electricity out of my hands!" stuttered Miley.

"We know, Miles, Lilly told us," said Robby.

Miley sighed with relief. "Well," she said, after a while, "this certainly explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Ya think?" said Jackson. Miley laughed, and climbed out of bed. "What time is it?" she asked.

"'Bout noon," said Robby, "You were asleep for a while."

"I figured," said Miley, "Wait—noon? What about school?"

"I already called," said Robby, "You can stay home today."

"Okay," said Miley. Robby and Jackson left Miley to get dressed, and Miley sat down on the bed, feeling more than a little frustrated. Who was that person in her dream? She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

Miley sighed. "It was just a dream," she said, trying to convince herself that it didn't matter, "There's nothing important about it. It's just a dream…"

888888888888888888

"So, explain to me again how you managed to cover this up?" said Miley, to her father. They were sitting on the porch, talking, and waiting for Lilly and Oliver to show up after school.

"It wasn't me, it was Lilly," said Robby, "She was the one who came up with the idea of making it look like you used Roxy's taser on the guy."

"You're kidding!" said Miley, "Lilly came up with that?"

"Yep."

Just then, the phone rang. "I've got it," said Robby, and left. He went inside, and there was silence for a moment. Miley could hear her father's voice becoming more and more agitated, until finally he hung up the phone, and came back out onto the porch, looking angry.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Miley.

"It was some guy, some…Professor, who said he knew about…that thing you can do. He wanted to meet you, but I said no."

"Oh," was all Miley said. But she was thinking, wondering how this person could possibly know about what she could do, when she had just found out last night…

888888888888888888

Miley concentrated. She was watching her hand, watching for the faintest spark. Nothing was happening, so she concentrated harder.

It was the middle of the night, and Miley was on the balcony outside her bedroom, trying to practice with her power, unsuccessfully. She was beginning to get frustrated, but instead of trying to suppress that frustration, she tried to channel it, and use it to summon her power. She failed miserably.

Then, an idea hit her like…well, like an electric shock. She walked over to the porchlight, hand outstretched. She moved her hand closer and closer, as close as she could get without actually touching the light. Nothing happened.

Just when she was about to give up on her theory, and go to bed, her hand slipped, and her fingers brushed the bulb on the porchlight. Instantly, the light went out.

Miley stood there, mouth hanging open, for several minutes, until it came to her to try again. She concentrated, and this time, the sparks came easily. She sat there, watching her hand glowing with that blue light, until a noise made her look up.

Robby was standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a moment, until Miley remembered her hand was still glowing. She extinguished the light, then looked back at her dad.

"Go to bed, Miley," was all he said.

Miley walked past him, back into the house, her eyes brimming with tears. _Will he _ever_ understand? This is who I am, and I can't change it. Just like I can't change the fact that I'm Hannah Montana._

"I understand, bud," said Robby, hugging her.

888888888888888888


	4. Unrealized Powers

**Disclaimer:**** (points to Hannah Montana) Not mine. (Points to Heroes) Not mine. (points to Cameron and Andrea Doelle) Mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Unrealized Powers_

"Wait," said Miley, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I understand, bud'."

"You understand what?" said Miley, pulling out of the hug to look at her father.

"That you can't change who you are, and that I have to accept that."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" asked Miley indignantly.

"What? You mean you didn't actually say it?" said Robby, looking confused.

Miley shook her head. "No."

888888888888888888

Cameron Doelle was a tall, skinny, clever-looking boy. And his twin sister, Andrea, was just as skinny and clever-looking, though not quite as tall. They were crawling through the hidden gap in the wall that was the secret entrance into their 'home'; an old, abandoned brick building. Cameron was pulling off a ski mask, revealing dark brown--almost black--hair, and slightly pale skin, as though he spent most of his time in the dark, which he did.

"Oh, man, I am so dead!" said Cameron, collapsing on the dirty, worn-out loveseat that was his bed, "They are going to _kill _me for running out on him! And I'm not using the word lightly. They are _literally _going to _kill _me!"

Andrea sat down next to him on the loveseat, and said nothing. Her hands, hidden inside black leather gloves, were folded in her lap.

Andrea was, at least by some standards, very beautiful; inky black hair; pale skin, though not quite as pale as her brother's; big, bright green eyes that seemed like they could almost see right through you...

They sat in silence for the longest time, thinking. Then finally, Andrea spoke, with a surprisingly deep and thoughtful voice for such a young girl.

"Where do we go now?" she said.

Cameron sighed. "I don't know, Andi. I honestly don't know." Cameron sat up, and put a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. "I don't know where we're going to find somebody as…tolerant as they are. About what we can do."

"Oh, come on, Cameron!" said Andrea, "You know that they can't be the only ones who can do… things like that. Like what we can do. I mean…" Andrea turned to look her brother in the eyes. "What about _her_? You know she did…_something_."

But before Cameron could respond, there was a crash as the front door was ripped off its hinges.

"Andi, run!" yelled Cameron.

888888888888888888

"Lilly, I have something weird to tell you!" said Miley.

"Me too!" said Lilly.

"What's yours?"

"No, you first!"

"No, you!"

"Let's just say it at the same time," said Lilly.

"Okay, one…two…three."

"My Dad can read minds!" said Miley, at the exact same time Lilly said: "I'm telekinetic!"

"What?!" said both girls, again at the exact same time.


	5. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, whatever.  
**

**-------------------------------------- **

**Chapter 5:**_Say What? Part 2_

"BFF say what?" said Miley. She was standing next to her locker, with Oliver and Lilly, the latter of whom had just said…

"I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind. Eeeeep!"

"No way, that's awesome!"

"Excuse me, I hate to break up this little chat about your super powers," said Oliver, "but don't you think talking about these things in public is a little bit, I don't know, _INSANE_?"

"You know what? Oliver has a point," said Miley.

"Too right I do," said Oliver.

"You'll show me later, right?" Miley whispered to Lilly.

"Of course," said Lilly.

"Wait, where did Oliver go?" said Miley, for Oliver had, indeed, left.

"I don't know," said Lilly.

There was silence between the two girls, until Miley was struck by a thought:

"You…you don't think maybe Oliver's, I don't know, jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" said Lilly, "Of us?"

"Well, think about it: we are pretty cool," Miley said, "Why wouldn't he be jealous?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. You think maybe we should say something to him?"

"Well, yeah! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"Bad friends."

"Exactly!"

"So, you were saying?" said Lilly.

"Huh?"

"You said something about your dad."

"Oh, yeah," said Miley, then whispered, "Well, he can read minds."

"Whoa!"

"I know!"

"Poor you! You're not getting away with anything anymore!"

"I know, but if I complained, I'd be a hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Just then, Miley's cellphone rang. She reached into her pocket, and pulled it out.

"Hang on!" said Lilly, "I thought you couldn't pick up your cellphone without the battery going dead!"

"Well, actually, I think I've figured out how to stop that. You see, once I've absorbed a certain amount of electricity, I stop absorbing it automatically. So, as long as I have _some _electricity stored up, I don't have to worry about my phone dying again. Or anything else electric, for that matter."

"Okay," said Lilly, then, "Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"What? Oh, right." Miley answered the phone, but by that time, the person on the other end had hung up.

"Huh," said Miley. "Anyway…"

888888888888888888

Miley sat on the couch, staring into the darkness. She had never been more scared in her life. She never realized how much danger her abilities could bring upon her…

They were at Jackson's volleyball game, when her dad had heard something…

888888888888888888

Miley was standing on the bleachers, cheering, when suddenly her dad grabbed her by the arm, pulled her down onto the seat, and spoke, with a very serious look on his face.

"Miley, get your brother. We have to leave, now."

"Huh?" said Miley.

"There's…somebody in the locker room. Someone bad. Just go get Jackson. I'll explain later," he said, standing up and walking to the doors at the end of the gymnasium. He paused when he got to them, and tilted his head to one side, like he was listening for something.

Miley walked over towards the commentator's stand, where Lilly and Oliver were.

"Lilly," said Miley, quietly (whispering would have been pointless, as the crowd was so loud).

"What?" said Lilly, irritably at first, but became solemn immediately after seeing the look on Miley's face. "What is it?"

"I need you to use your telekinesis to get Jackson off the field," said Miley.

"What?!"

"Just do it, trust me."

"Alright, but it won't be easy," Lilly said, moving around Miley to stand under the bleachers.

"You can do it, though?"

"Sure I can. I think."

"You think?"

"Just stand lookout for me, okay? You can't let anyone break my concentration, or I know I won't be able to do it."

"Alright."

Miley stood discreetly by the spot where Lilly was, waiting. Then, all of a sudden, Jackson tripped spectacularly, and slid several feet across the floor. (If Miley hadn't known that it was Lilly's doing, she would never have suspected a thing.)

Miley sprinted to Jackson's side, deciding on the spot to fake concern to avoid suspicion.

"Jackson! Are you okay?" she said, a little too loudly.

"What's the matter with you? I'm fine," said Jackson, getting to his feet.

"Jackson," whispered Miley, "we have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know exactly why, all I know is dad heard something, and there's a guy in the locker room, and we have to leave," said Miley quickly.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. But we're gonna have to make a run for it."

"Right. On three: one…two…three!"

And they ran to the doors, and out into the hallway, two steps ahead of their father.

Miley pulled her cellphone out of her pocket as she ran, and dialed Lilly's number.

"Lilly, meet us at the house as soon as you can. And bring your mom. And tell Oliver to come too. We're going to have to explain a lot of things."

Miley hung up without waiting for a response, and pushed open the door to the parking lot.

Only to find that someone was already there, waiting for them. Someone in a baseball cap and a trenchcoat…

------------------------------------

_A/N: I just love these cliffhangers. I still appreciate reviews. And that's all I have to say about that. (That quote is from _Forrest Gump, _if you didn't know._


	6. Heroism Is Found In The Heart

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, yeah, I think you know. (Chapter title comes from one of the graphic novels, just so you know.)**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, folks. This was a really hard chapter to write; I had about 5 different versions of this chapter written or partially written before I settled on this one (And I'm still not certain that it's quite right, even now, so be prepared if I decide to change it again). I didn't quite know where the story was going before, but I kind of do now, so it's all good. I also had to go back and change a few things in the previous chapters, to fix some plot holes.

Anywho, enough of my talking, now on to my writing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Heroism Is Found In The Heart_

Miley was terrified. This man wasn't the same person who had attacked her all that time ago, but she could tell he was just as — if not more — dangerous than the other one.

Miley looked up at her dad, who looked horrified at the thoughts he was hearing. She looked at Jackson, who looked more terrified than she'd ever seen him.

And the truth hit her like a bolt of electricity: this was real. Real danger, and the very real possibility of death. This wasn't something to be excited about, this mess they were in; it was something to be feared.

Miley turned her gaze to the man blocking their escape, terrified…but not powerless. She suddenly had a wave of reckless courage, and a sentence that she'd never really heard, but believed with all her heart to be true, floated across her mind: _A true hero does what needs to be done, and needs no other reason._

"Miley…" She barely heard her father's warning as she stepped out from behind him, ignited her hands, and prepared herself for a fight…

The next thing Miley knew, she was flying through the air. She hit her head on something hard, heard the sound of breaking glass, and landed facedown on the pavement. She assumed that he had thrown her into the side of a car, judging by the shards of glass around her.

She struggled to get up, and found herself, once again, pinned to the ground by some invisible force. _Not again…_Miley groaned inwardly.

"Miley!" Her father's pained yell sounded dim, like it came from a long way away. She couldn't tell if that was because the man had thrown her that far, or because of the blow to the back of her head.

With a tremendous effort, she looked up at her foe, who she could tell was smiling, though his face was in shadow. Despite her terror, Miley couldn't seem to summon her power the way she had before. She was losing consciousness quickly, and knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. _I'm going to die…_

Suddenly, the man fell to the ground as though something had hit him. Or someone…

As Miley's vision started to blur, she was aware of a pair of bright green eyes staring at her, and a dim voice saying something to her, but the words didn't make any sense.

"Miley, hold on…. Hold on…. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

She didn't recognize the voice; it wasn't her father, it definitely wasn't Jackson…yet, it seemed like she'd heard it before…

"Andi!" the unfamiliar voice shouted.

Miley vaguely registered another pair of green eyes hovering over her before everything went black.

888888888888888888

"Oliver, will you just listen to me?" said Lilly desperately. She wiped the blood from underneath her nose, and spat out what had trickled into her mouth. Just tripping Jackson had been an enormous strain. _I really need to start practicing more,_ she promised herself.

"Oliver, wait!" She walked quickly after Oliver, who was walking towards the doors to the parking lot. She'd been trying to convince Oliver to come with her to Miley's house, but he was stubbornly ignoring her. She caught up with him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him around to face her. "Look, Miley and I didn't ask for this! We don't even—"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't want it, Lilly!" he said, pulling his arm out of her grip. "I was right there, and I saw you two screaming like fangirls over your…" his voice trailed off, but Lilly knew what he meant.

"Fine. Yes, Miley and I do like it. But how can you blame us for trying to be optimistic?"

Oliver opened his mouth, then closed it, clearly realizing that Lilly had a point. Lilly continued.

"You know, Miley was right; you are jealous."

"I am not!" said Oliver, though not with any real conviction.

"If you're not jealous, then why are you acting so weird?"

"I—"

Lilly waited, but Oliver didn't say anything else.

"Fine," she said. "If you just want to stay here, I'll go to Miley's by myself! Hmph!" Lilly stalked off towards the doors. As she scanned the parking lot for some sign of the Stewarts, she saw an unnerving sight in the growing darkness, a sight that made the night seem suddenly cold: a minivan's window, shattered, the shards of broken glass stained with blood. And lying in those shards of glass was…a person…

"Lilly, wait!" Lilly didn't even register that Oliver was coming to apologize; the only thought in her head was: _Not Miley... please, please don't let it be Miley..._

Oliver came up behind her just then, and when he saw what she was staring at, he froze. "No…it's not…"

"Miley!" Lilly dashed over to where the fragments of the window lay like diamonds on the pavement, terrified of what she might see, but heading for it all the same…

A closer look told her that it wasn't Miley lying there, but a tall, scruffy-looking man. He appeared to be unconscious, yet Lilly couldn't shake the feeling that he was aware of her standing there. Oliver came up behind her just then, and saw the man too.

"We should get some help," he said after he saw the man lying on the ground.

"What? What for?"

"He's injured. We should call an ambulance."

"No. Oliver, please, let's just get out of here. We need to get to Miley's…Come on!" she said, tugging on his arm. He pulled away from her again. Lilly began to back away from Oliver and the man lying on the ground, shaking her head slightly, and quivering from head to foot.

"Who's acting weird now?" said Oliver with a mirthless chuckle. Lilly continued to back away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" said Oliver exasperatedly. "We need to help him!"

Just then, something resembling a metal rod came flying out of nowhere and struck Oliver on the side of the head.

"Oliver!" screamed Lilly as he fell to the ground. Lilly dropped to her knees by his head, praying that he wasn't dead. She noticed something moving in her peripheral vision, and, very slowly, she lifted her head to see… The man was standing now, and looking down at Lilly with a terrifying grin on his face…

888888888888888888

_She was wandering down that same street…looking for someone…And then, there he was: the same black-haired boy…She ran to him, determined to catch up with him this time…_

"Miley…Miley, wake up…"

Miley opened her eyes. "Miley, are you okay?" she heard her father say.

"I…think so…?" Miley mumbled, still not quite awake.

"How's your head?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" she said, confused.

"Um, a psychopath used it to break a window," said a voice Miley didn't recognize.

"Good choice of words, Andi." Now that was a voice she recognized. She sat up abruptly, looking for the owner.

"Whoa…" said Miley, her head spinning. "What did you say about my head?"

"A psychopath used it to break a window."

Suddenly, Miley remembered. The man in the trenchcoat — the broken glass — the green eyes—

Miley glanced wildly around the room, and saw him sitting there by the piano; pale skin, black hair… green eyes…

"Hey," he said. He half-smiled, but it seemed forced, as though he'd never learned how to smile properly.

"Hey," said Miley.

"So…um…yeah…"

"Who are you?" said Miley, realizing that the reason she couldn't remember his name was because she'd never learned it.

"Oh. Well, I'm Cameron, and that--" he gestured to the raven-haired girl that had reminded Miley how her head had been injured, "--is my sister Andrea."

"Hi," said Andrea, waving at Miley even though she was no more than three feet away.

"Hi," responded Miley, before turning to look at Cameron again.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Miley broke the silence. "Thanks. For…you know…saving my life."

"Uh…you're welcome…" Cameron said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Miley thought back to what he'd said to her earlier. _I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._

"Um…What exactly are you sorry about?" she asked him.

"Um…" Cameron looked uncomfortable, like he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask that.

"Miley…" She turned to look at her dad, who looked just as uncomfortable as Cameron. "There's something you should know…" Miley stared at him. "…But, I'll let him tell you."

"Tell me what?" said Miley, turning to face Cameron. He said nothing. "Tell me what?" she repeated.

"Um…" said Cameron. "Well, do you promise not to freak out?"

Miley nodded.

"Okay…um…" he took a deep breath, and…shut his mouth, afraid.

"What is it?" Miley asked, annoyed. She looked around at Jackson, Andrea, and her father, looking to see if any of them were as annoyed as she was. None of them seemed to be. Then she realized…they already knew. Her dad could read minds, so of course he knew, and he would've told Jackson. And Andrea, being his twin, knew even before they'd met the two of them. Miley couldn't believe they'd kept this from her, whatever it was…

"Miley, you were unconscious," said Robby. "There was no way we would've been able to tell you before now. Just trust us when we say we would have told you if we could."

Miley sighed. _This is going to take some getting used to,_ she thought, as she said,"Okay, I believe you."

"Good. You were saying, Cameron?"

"Um…Okay…" He paused. Miley nodded encouragingly. "Well…the night you found out about your powers?"

"Yes…?" said Miley, eager to finally know what was making everyone so uncomfortable.

"I was there. I was there that night."

Miley stared at him for a moment, while confusion turned into disbelief when she realized who he was. "You…you were the one in the ski mask." It was a statement, not a question.

Cameron nodded. Miley's head began to spin again. Everything seemed like it was falling apart; this boy that had saved her, who she thought she could trust, had helped someone to do who-knows-what to her. Miley felt her hands shaking with rage. Not knowing why she was doing it, she raised a glowing hand, aimed at Cameron…


End file.
